


Rage

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Rage

I sat at the bar, staring straight ahead of me, nursing my drink as my date, Derek, droned on about… something.

 _Shit,_ I realized. _I have not listened to a word he’s said for the past five minutes._ I turned and gave him a demure smile, feeling that he at least deserved that for buying my drinks.

He seemed to be waiting for a reaction, and he was smiling widely, so I laughed. He seemed pleased with that. I felt bad, on some level; he was a good-looking guy, smart, and apparently sweet, but he was dull as dishwater and his sense of humor was about on par with a plate of Brussels sprouts.

 _Actually, the Brussels sprouts might be funnier,_ I thought as I took another gulp of my liquor.

“Hello.” I closed my eyes as I heard the familiar voice behind me. _Oh. Of fucking course._

“Um, hi! Can I help you?” Derek asked cheerfully.

“You here with her, mate?” Tom’s voice was measured; only I could detect the current of venom running beneath it.

“Um, yeah! We met online – ”

“Hi, Tom.” I whirled around in my bar stool and took another swig of my drink. “Can I help you with something?”

His eyes flickered from Derek to me and back again. “Well, Penny, I see you’ve made a… _love_ connection.”

I pursed my lips. “Derek and I are on our first date, Tom, and we’re in the middle of a scintillating discussion, so… scurry along now.” I glared at him furiously as I waved him away.

“Scintillating?” He chuckled darkly. “Darling, I’ve been watching you for the past fifteen minutes. If you can tell me what he was talking about just now, I’ll walk away and leave you to your evening. But if you can’t…” Malicious fire danced in his eyes.

My eyes narrowed. _Evil fucking bastard._

Derek laughed. “Of course she can tell you what we were talking about! Right?”

I exhaled slowly and stared at my lap, silent.

“Penny?” There was a note of hurt in Derek’s voice.

I just shook my head.

Derek pursed his lips and stood up. “Wow. Okay then. Well, thanks for humoring me, I guess,” he said angrily, throwing a wad of cash down and stomping out.

“You complete _asshole_ ,” I hissed as Tom took the now abandoned seat and waved to the bartender.

“ _I’m_ the asshole? I’m sorry, of the two of us, which one just admitted to blatantly and rudely ignoring the person paying for their drinks?”

“Look, Tom, it’s over between us.” I downed the rest of my drink in two gulps and relished the slow burn down my throat. “Why don’t you just fuck off?”

“Ah, see, that’s the thing, Penny.” He ordered his Jameson – on the rocks, as always – and took a sip. “I had every intention of doing just that, but when I saw him here with you, it just felt… wrong.”

I leaned close, making sure he could see right down my shirt so he remembered good and well what he was missing. “That’s none of your fucking business anymore, Tom.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean wrong for you. You looked miserable, which is just how I want you. I felt bad for him.” He licked his lips as he stared me down and I immediately recalled all the ways he could use that talented tongue. “Poor sap deserves better, don’t you think?”

“You’re such a selfish prick.”

“And you’re a merciless bitch.” He slid his hand up my thigh. I drew up to slap it away and hesitated just a moment too long; he caught me just before I delivered the blow, holding my wrist in a viselike grip while his other hand continued to travel upward. “Hmm… a bit _conflicted_ , are we?”

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing as his fingers explored my smooth flesh. His fingers played just at the hem of my skirt and I shivered involuntarily, my arousal and fury combining.

“Are you going to behave, my dear?”

I glared at him. “ _No_.”

“Then I think I know what you need.” He threw cash down on the counter, my wrist still encased in his iron grip, and began pulling me to the back corner of the bar to the little bathroom. He swung the door open and yanked me inside, locking it behind us. He shoved me up against the wall and we stayed there, breathing hard and shaking, for at least a minute before he spoke. “Tell me you want it.”

I was trembling with unbridled rage – combined with a healthy dose of lust – but I stayed silent, gazing defiantly into his face. He shoved forward, pressing me even harder against the cool tile of the wall, his erection jabbing me aggressively in the belly.

“ _Say it, you coldhearted bitch,_ ” he whispered.

“ _Fuck you, Tom._ ” I slapped him hard across the face.

He winced and pulled away, flexing his jaw as he rubbed it.

I gave a defiant laugh. “Now what are you going to do, big shot?”

He snarled and pushed forward again, this time holding my hands above my head. I wriggled against him but he didn’t budge.

“You’re _mine_ , Penny.”

“According to who?” The ache between my legs had risen to a full-on throb as my body screamed for his.

“According to _me,_ ” he said right in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

“Okay.” I turned and looked him square in the eye. “ _Then prove it, asshole._ ”

He growled and released my hands. He shoved my skirt up around my waist before ripping my panties clean off and stuffing them in his pocket. He unceremoniously pushed two fingers inside of me and I bit my lip, relishing the feeling of those long fingers filling me and stretching me once again.

“You’re positively _dripping_ for me, you wanton fucking _whore_ …”

“Are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me, you piece of shit?” I hissed through gritted teeth as he fingered me. I bucked my hips, riding his hand, now desperate for friction.

He extracted his fingers and pulled one of my legs up around his hips, grinding his erection into my bare sex. I reached down and unzipped his trousers, freeing his length, and he thrust into me completely, balls slapping my entrance as he filled me up. I cried out and he clapped a hand over my mouth.

“ _Shut up,_ ” he said as he began a punishing rhythm, drawing out almost to the tip before slamming back into me again. He grunted with each thrust, his expression contorted as he held me against the wall and fucked me.

I was swollen and soaked between my legs; he slid in and out of me with ease, pausing every now and then to grind his hips against me. My head knocked backwards with the force of his strokes and my legs turned rubbery. My clit pulsed and my inner walls contracted as I felt my orgasm approach.

I felt his cock start to twitch as he pounded into me; he pulled his hand away from my mouth to brace against the wall, and I whispered, “ _Give it to me, you bastard, fucking fill me up with your come_ …”

That was all he needed – he gasped; his features relaxed, and he let out a low, agonized moan as he lost control, his head dropping to my shoulder as he spilled everything he had deep inside me. I followed right behind, my cunt spasming around his cock as I trembled with the force of my release.

Sweat rolled down my face as I felt him gently kiss my neck.

“I’ve missed you so much, Penny,” he said softly.

I nuzzled his hair. “I’ve missed you, too, Tom,” I replied.

He stroked my cheek as he locked eyes with me. “I hated seeing you out with another man.”

“I hated _being_ out with another man, baby.” I pressed a kiss to his lips as I ran my fingers over the back of his neck.

We both gave a start at the loud knock on the door. “ _Hey! Is everything all right in there_?”

He exhaled and chuckled as he finally pulled out of me and tucked himself back into his pants. “Well. Are you ready to get thrown out of the bar?”

I pushed down my skirt. “With you? Always.” I smirked and grasped his hand as he unlocked the door.


End file.
